Gilded Love
by Yuki Myco
Summary: When Sakura finally says she loves her, Tomoyo couldn’t be happier, but why do Tomoyo and Sakura from the future come to tell her that that’s not how Sakura truly feels? TomoyoSakura. Warning: Shoujo ai, and a little bit of shonen ai.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Card Captors Sakura or any of it's characters, they belong to CLAMP.

**Warning:** This story contains shoujo ai (girlxgirl romance), and a little bit of shounen ai (guyxguy romance). So if you don't like the idea of romance between two girls or two guys then please stop reading.

**Author's Note: **Well this is my first fan fic. So I hope it isn't too terrible. I won't ask to be given kind reviews, for I know that reviews are a double edged sword. They'll either be good or bad. Well sometimes they're neutral so that makes it more of a triple-edged sword…anyway all I ask is for reviews that are constructive in helping me get better at writing.

I also want to make clear that I said there was a little bit of shounen ai in the story, but that's because there's a little bit of a YukitoxTouya pairing, but that's not the main focus of the story so that's why I said there's a little bit of it.

This fic will be done in Tomoyo's POV, or at least this part. I might have that changed and switch to someone else's point of view at some point if I need to, but for now it seems like it'll be in Tomoyo POV the whole way.

Well anyway, I hope you enjoy it. So here it is!

**Prologue Summary:** Sakura confesses to Tomoyo. That's right, _Sakura_ confesses.

**Gilded Love**

**Prologue**

'Lately, I've been worried about her. She's been so down lately, but I guess having her beloved Li-kun going to visit his family at Hong Kong would do that to her. He said to her that he was going to visit his relatives, on account of one having a birthday, and he was going to be gone for only a day or two and then return, but it had already been a few weeks. I never like seeing her depressed, but all my efforts haven't been able to cheer her up.

I've tried to comfort her the best I can, but a "friend" isn't enough to cheer her up right now. I just wish she could see that I want to see her be happy. I don't like seeing her like that. I don't like seeing you feel so down because Syaoran-san hasn't returned to you. I just wish you could understand the depth of my love for you Sakura-chan.

I love you so much, but I can't help you. This is tearing me up so much inside. I want to be able to take away your sorrow and be able to make you happy, but I can't do that. There's nothing I can do but wait. Wait and hope you get better on your own.' I thought before I went to sleep. My thoughts kept revolving around that each night since her depression began. It was after a few weeks of her depressed state that she said it to me.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." I said to her with a bright smile, as we were walking into the doors of our high school.

"Morning., Tomoyo-chan." She said happily, also smiling. Seeing her cute smile made my heart all a flutter, but just being allowed to be so close to her on a regular basis makes my heart flutter.

"Sakura-chan?" I asked, stopping in my tracks, baffled by her sudden cheery attitude.

"Hoe? What is it Tomoyo-chan?" she asks, stopping and turning to face me, still wearing that cute smile.

"Oh nothing." I say after staring at her for a few moments. Beginning to smile even greater now, I grabbed her hand and gently tugged at it. "Come on, let's get to class." I put in. I did wonder why she all of a sudden became cheerful, but if she's happy, then I won't question how or why. 'Being around that cute smile is all the explanation I need.'

School went by relatively normal. The lessons were pretty much the same slow pace, and when my eyes would wander I would often glance over to Sakura-chan, admiring her cuteness. Although I had to admit one thing right then and there, she was becoming less cute and instead more and more beautiful each day.

It was around the time that school had finished and we were walking together through the halls to the exit of the school that something unusual happened. Sakura-chan stopped herself and I. She silently pointed at a nearby restroom, and began to walk towards it. She was about to enter a restroom, but she first turned around and motioned for me to follow before she went in.

I was puzzled by why she wanted me to follow, but I went nonetheless. When I was inside, it was me, Sakura-chan, and some other girl. The other girl was washing her hands, as we entered.

Sakura-chan just took a wall and leaned on it with her arms folded. I took the opposite wall so I could admire her beauty from a distance, but the strange thing was that she was staring directly back at me, smiling more and more strongly as she did so. Seeing her smile at me so much started to make me smile just as strong in return. I was still confused as to what she wanted, but it seemed like she wanted privacy to speak about something and was only waiting for the other girl to leave before she would say anything. I didn't know what to expect right now, but having her be happy and smile so much made me not worry what the subject matter will be.

The other girl looked at us briefly and realized we wanted privacy, so she hurriedly finished washing her hands and left. Now that we are alone, Sakura-chan spoke. "Tomoyo-chan, there's been something I've wanted to tell you…" She said, letting her voice trail off at the end, her face started to turn a light hue of red.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" I asked, still not understanding what she wanted to say.

"First I need to ask you something…How do you feel about me?" She asked, very forwardly, now looking seriously at me, her face with a very red shade.

"How do I feel about you?" I repeated her question. The first words that were trying to come out of my mouth were, "I love you, with all my heart. I love you and only you. You're the only one I can ever imagining being with for the rest of my life. You're what I think of at the beginning of each morning and at the end of each night. You're what I want to always make happy, you're what I desire most in this world." But I couldn't have myself go through with it. "I love you." I decided to say, just leaving it at that, blushing slightly.

"I love you too, but…" she slowly walked towards me, and then placed both her arms on my wall, near my shoulders to have me pinned there, her face closely hovering next to mine. "…I want to know how much you love me. Tell me, Tomoyo-chan, how much do you love me?" she asked, her eyes staring directly into mine. I started to blush, having her so close to me that I could kiss her in less than an instant. My heart beats going up considerably faster, my body craving to have my lips touch hers.

"Sakura-chan, what's this all about? Why are you asking all these things all of a sudden?" I tried to say calmly, also trying to have the same carefree smile that as I always do.

"Tomoyo-chan I…" she became more serious as she spoke each word, making me loose my fake carefree expression. "…I know you _love_ me!"

'She knows! Did I hear her right? Has she figured it out after all these years? Well I never made it hard, for her to realize, to begin with so of course she knows.' Hearing those words come out of her…I had no idea how to react. Dozens of questions where flying through my mind, all wanting to be answered, but…I decided to just play dumb for as long as I can. "What are you talking about Saku-"

Before I was allowed to finish, Sakura-chan quickly closed the gap between us, and kissed me. 'This is unbelievable! I'm getting kissed by someone, and it's from Sakura-chan!' This is what I've always wanted., to be able to feel her lips on mine just once. My heart was pounding very strongly and fast. I was surprised it didn't just explode right then and there. I savored each moment that passed with our lips interlocked with one another. All I could think about was to find a way to keep this moment to last forever.

I really wanted to kiss her back, so that it was a mutual kiss, but I also don't want her to know that's what I wanted. Even if she did say she knows I love her, I don't want the possibility of me confessing my true feelings and only have her say she was kidding about knowing that I love her. 'But Sakura-chan wouldn't kid around with something like this. I mean she's kissing me right now! So maybe it would be safe to kiss back, but then again…better safe than sorry I guess.' After what seemed like an eternity of paradise, a very red Sakura-chan pulls away.

"Tomoyo, I wanted to tell you that I don't love you." she said neutrally. My heart at that moment sank to my feet. It felt like it wasn't going to beat ever again. I felt like my whole world is coming apart in front of my eyes. Any sort of hope I had accumulated just these few moments of a relationship with her were shattered. Any fantasy of our lives together, any sort of dreams I might've had of us, and anything else going through my mind were thrown out the window.

'But if that's how she feels then why did she kiss me? Was it out of sympathy for me? Am I just some friend to take pity on?' As I pondered on what to say in response, Sakura-chan leans back in and kisses me again. This one was cruelly short, but it had a much stronger emotion coming from it than before and the emotion was definitely not pity.

"I _love_ you Tomoyo-chan." she added in after what seemed to be forever from the end of that magnificent kiss. My heart began racing wildly again, seeming like it wasn't going to stop for anything. I saw that she was smiling again, that same cute smile from that beautiful woman that I love so dearly.

"I uhh…well I…" I barely mumbled out. I was happy beyond words to hear those words, with the feeling I've longed for her to put in them, from her, but at the same time, I couldn't get myself to say it in return. No matter how many times I said the words to her before, this time made all the other times feel like I had never said them at all. Sakura-chan just gently placed one finger on my lips, and looked at me happily.

"Shh. Just take a deep breath, and say the first thing that comes to mind." she whispered to my ear slowly. She takes her finger away from my lips, and she also pulls her hands away from the wall, no longer having me pinned to a wall. I complied to her request, and took a deep breath.

"I _love_ you Sakura-chan! I love you with all my heart. There's just not a strong enough word in the world to describe my feelings for you." I wrapped my arms around her, and did it with a slight jumping motion, or so I thought. The force of it was enough to knock me and Sakura-chan to the floor. Tears were now flowing strongly out of my eyes. I was so overwhelmed with joy at that moment that all I could do was cry.

**Author's Note:** Well what does everyone think about it? I hope it's at least decent.

Reviews will be helpful when I go back to correct any mistakes I made in the fic. So please review.

I'm guessing all of you readers are wondering why Sakura confessed her love for Tomoyo and yet there's a relationship with her and Li? Well trust me, it will be explained soon enough. Not going to explain it in the next chapter, but maybe the chapter after that. Maybe…

Anyway, here's a preview of chapter one. Just remember it's in the rough draft stage. So it's subject to change.

Chapter One: A Day to Remember

"What, couldn't you tell from all those times you stared at me during class?" I teased. She instantly began to blush.

"You stared back." she said defensively. She then decided to begin her lunch, by taking it out of her bento box, and opening her canned juice.

"Of course I did," I purposely waited until Sakura-chan was in the middle of taking a sip of her drink before I continued speaking. "You're my koi after all."

She chocked back her drink, and coughed a little. "K-Koi!" she exclaimed


End file.
